


[Podfic] The Shine of Obsidian

by chapscher



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Ryan Bergara, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Isolation, M/M, Nonhuman reader, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sexual Content, Shyan Exchange 2k18, Violence, posession, the Shining - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher
Summary: [original author's summary]After months of negotiations, Ryan and Shane are given permission to do a weekend long investigation for Unsolved at The Overlook, a famously haunted hotel which is left abandoned during the fall and winter seasons due to severe weather conditions and its relative isolation.Once left on their own, what Shane had thought would be a fun weekend turns into a fight for survival when Ryan becomes possessed by the very demon he was hunting.///BASED ON THE SHINING (1980) - COMPLETE///[note]This work has been posted with permission
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Jellybeans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shine of Obsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880935) by [VictoriaAGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey). 

> This work was written for me a year and some months ago by Victoria A. Grey as part of an exchange. Since then I have thought about this story regularly. Last winter I recorded my text-to-speech reader read the entire work so I had something to listen to on a long car ride. In the time since I have created an album cover, added background music, and corrected as many issues with the reader as I could. Since the film adaptation of King's sequel to The Shining comes out this week and the world has collectively descended upon The Stanley Hotel, I thought it fit to now finally share the podfic/audiobook of this fantastic fanfiction. I have read and listened to this story so many times and I still find it incredibly enjoyable. I honestly can't thank Victoria enough for all her hard work.

**The full audiobook is collected on [this album](https://soundcloud.com/chapscher/sets/the-shine-of-obsidian)**

  


Background music credits:  
Anxious - Duncan Pittock  
Dies Irae - Wendy Carlos, Rachel Elkind  
Lontano - György Ligeti


	2. Gold

Background music credits:  
Midnight the Stars and You - Al Bowlly & Ray Noble and his Orchestra  
Anxious - Duncan Pittock  
Nightshade - David O'Brien


	3. Possession

Background music credits:  
Dies Irae - Wendy Carlos, Rachel Elkind  
Music for Strings, Percussion and Celesta - Béla Bartók


	4. Heat

Background music credits:  
Turned to Ash - Fermento   
The Dream of Jacob - Krzysztof Penderecki


	5. Baseball Bats and Axes

Background music credits:  
Polymorphia - Krzysztof Penderecki  
Lontano - György Ligeti  
Music for Strings, Percussion and Celesta - Béla Bartók


	6. Recovery

Background music credits:  
Hallelujah: Leonard Cohen; performed by Raúl Esparza  
Midnight the Stars and You - Al Bowlly & Ray Noble and his Orchestra  
It's All Forgotten Now - Al Bowlly & Ray Noble and his Orchestra  
Anxious - Duncan Pittock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening. If there is any problem with any audio track, please let me know so I can move the collection to a different platform.


End file.
